


Caller Number Seven

by Black_Pannther



Category: Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles Alternate Reality
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes a job as a Suicide hotline operator and a call changes his life forever. Jared is a troubled seventeen year old that comes from an abusive home. Thinking that nobody cares, he calls the suicide hotline and finds himself a kindred spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because of my writer's block. I had to take a break from my story 3021 and thought while we wait for that writer's block to clear, I would post one of my older works I wrote around Christmas time about a year ago so please read and enjoy.

It’s a freezing cold December afternoon . Dark clouds looming heavily above the city and promise of an impending snowstorm in the next few hours. Hopefully it would hold off until after work.

“Hey Jenny.” Misha smiled as the shorter man entered the building, dusting the white feathery snow from his shoulders reminding his dark haired friend of that dandruff commercial for Heads and Shoulders shampoo.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Misha, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? It’s chicks name.”

Misha huffed a hearty laugh steam billowing from his lips from the extremely cold room. “Anyway, this is the room you’ll be working in. Each caller has a number, when that number light comes on, you click on it and pick up the phone, got it?”

Jensen’s eyes scanned the small room overwhelmed by how many buttons decorated the wall, “Do you get that many calls?”

Misha sighed sadly. “You’d be surprised at how many suicide callers are out there. Our job is to talk to them, make them feel like they are not alone. Although sometimes we’ll get a caller who has already OD’d on a bunch of pills, that’s when we try and find out where they are, if they refuse to give us that information, we try and keep them talking on the phone until we can trace that call and we notify 911. Think you’re up for the challenge?”

Jensen shrugged. “I applied for the job didn’t I?”

A small smile pulled at the corner of his dark haired friend’s lips. “Good, then lets get started. Caller one has already lit up which means time for work.”

Jensen walked over to his desk, plops down in the rickety, rusted medal desk chair still loose on it’s springs. He nearly flipped backwards causing the other guys to snicker earning themselves the Jensen middle finger special. Lifting the phone from its cradle and held it gently up to his ear. “Suicide hotline, Jensen speaking.”

He waited patiently while the caller cried at the other end. “I’m sorry but I just can’t take it anymore. The other kids are making fun of me because of my weight. I have tried loosing those extra pounds but I have a glandular problem. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to live anymore.”

“Have you talked to your parents or the school councilor about this?” He responded softly.

The girl sobbed into the phone, “If I told my school councilor, the other kids would get in trouble and I would be bullied for being a snitch. I can’t tell my parents about it because I don’t want to be a burden. It’s bad enough that I’m overweight, they don’t need to know that their fat ass daughter is being picked on at school.”

Jensen was relieved that this was one of the easier callers. He knew exactly how to help her. “Sounds to me that you have some very serious self esteem issues.”

“You think?” She snorted into the phone.

“Yes, I do.” He agreed. “You say that you don’t want to burden your parents with your problems, you’re not worthy of their love and concern but yet you want to kill yourself. What do you think that would do to them?”

When she didn’t respond, he continued. “I believe that your parents love you very much and if you were to kill yourself simply because you felt that you couldn’t burden them with what is going at school, there would be a lot of self blame going on. That’s a hurt no parents want to ever go through. Go to them, talk to them, tell them what you told me. I know it’s hard but killing yourself is not the answer.”

When the line when quiet. “Are you still there?”

“Thank you.” Sobbed the voice on the other line. “I’ll talk to my parents.”

Once he hung up the phone, he looked up at the other glassed in booths and was startled when the weight of a hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. “Not bad for your first day.” Misha chuckled at his friend’s jumpy reaction.

Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off of the other guys at their booths with phones to their ears. “Are all those suicide callers?”

Misha bit his bottom lip grimly. “Afraid so. It gets even worst around the holidays.”

Jensen looked at his dark haired friend, puzzlement blanketing his features. “Why?”

Misha hummed thoughtfully. “Well, holidays are always the toughest for people, not just children, adults too. There are a lot of lonely people out there. We even submit our names in a drawing on who will work on Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve or Christmas. Whoever’s name is drawn is the lucky soul that gets to work that day because people don’t stop thinking about suicide just because it’s the holidays.”

Jensen lived alone so there was nobody for him to celebrate with. His friend’s had families. He had no other plans but to spend Christmas at home alone getting drunk off of spiked eggnog. “Well…. Instead of drawing names to see who will work on Christmas Eve and Christmas, I’ll do it.”

Chris’ face lit up. “Man, that would be a relief because the last three years my name always got picked. I was beginning to wonder if the game was somehow rigged….”

Misha held up his hand to stop their friend’s ramblings. “Jensen are you sure?”

“Of course he’s sure.” Chris jumped in. “Don’t try and talk him out of it just so you guys could draw my name again.”

Misha gave Chris a reproachful glare when Jensen stepped in. “Guys, it’s okay, really. I was just going to stay at home getting plastered and feeling sorry for myself. This way I am putting my time to good use by helping others.”

Misha’s eyebrows quirked up. “Okay if that’s what you want to do.”

Jensen smiled at his friend with relief. “It is.”

Chad looked over at Jensen’s message board sadly. “It’s caller number seven.”

Jensen’s forehead wrinkled in a frown. “What about caller number seven?”

“When Misha was working those lines.” Chad explained. “Caller number seven always called at this time, the person never says anything, just stays on the line.”

“Yea.” Misha breathed. “I would always have to do all the talking and all I would hear is the person breathing but not saying anything. I assumed that the caller just wanted someone to listen to. Maybe you’ll get lucky and get the person to talk.”

Jensen nodded quietly before taking his position behind his desk. He hit the caller number seven button and held the phone against his ear. “Suicide hotline, Jensen speaking.”

There was no response, just the gentle breathing on the other line.

“Can I help you?” Jensen pushed. “Are you okay?”

No response, just more breathing, Jensen looked up at his friends confused, he was about to put the phone back down in its cradle when the other guys urgently signaled for him to keep talking to the caller. “Are you frightened?”

The breathing on the other line seemed to pick up giving Jensen the answer. “Listen, you can talk to me. I am not here to judge.”

Jensen thought he heard a faint sniffle on the other line. “Can you tell me why you’re frightened?”

He could hear the shuffle of feet and he imagined caller number seven was dragging his foot back and forth on the gravel contemplating on what to say. “Are you lonely?”

That seemed to hit the nail on the head. “Yes.” Came the quiet voice on the other line.

Jensen leaned forward to get more comfortable. “And why are you lonely?”

“Why are you trying to psycho analyze me?” The quivering voice bit into the phone.

Jensen had to guess that the voice belonged to a boy between the ages of sixteen and twenty one, he sounded so frightened and unsure of himself. “I’m sorry if I came out like I was psycho analyzing you. That was not my intention. I just thought you needed a friend to talk to. I was only trying to be that friend.”

“Friend?” Jared responded into the mouth piece. “What’s that?”

Jensen sat quietly listening to the pain in the caller’s voice. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

Jared sighed sadly into the mouthpiece. “I’m not sure what a friend is because I don’t have any. I don’t have anyone.”

The pain in the callers voice broke Jensen’s heart. “Why do you believe you have no friends?”

Jared decided to turn the question around. “Do you ever get lonely?”

Jensen blinked, unsure if giving out that information was against the rules. “Yes.”

“Why?” Jared pushed. He needed to find out all he can about Jensen. He could hear it in his voice, the man was as lonely as him.

Jensen rubbed his hand roughly over his face. He has never told anyone out loud and now caller number seven just had to ask the ultimate question. He wanted to gain the kid’s trust so he will answer any questions the caller wanted to know. “I live alone. I have no family and I’m stuck spending the holidays by myself. It tends to get lonely especially around this time.”

“I’m sorry that you’re lonely.” Jared responded honestly. “I have no friends because I’m gay. I get bullied on a daily basis.”

Jensen thought he had the answer for this caller’s problem. It’s the same answer he had for all the callers. “Have you talked to your parents about this?”

Jensen winced as he heard the harsh laugh come in on the other line. “Talk to my parents? Jensen, how do you do it? Do you ask that to your other callers when they are contemplating suicide? Does that make them pull the gun away from their opened mouth? Does it make them screw that cap of the pill bottle back on? Does it even make the person pull the noose away from their throat as they think, Now why didn’t I think of that before? Now my problems are solved.”

“Well I….” Jensen started when Jared cut him off. “Not everyone can talk to their parents. That’s why they call you. You asked me if I’ve talked to my parents, I can’t. My mom is always living in her dream world, thinks every problem can be fixed as if we are living in the movies, my dad is an abusive drunk so no I haven’t talked to my parents and I haven’t talked to my school councilor because if I told her that I was contemplating suicide, she would call my parents so do you have any other bright ideas Poindexter?”

“I-I’m sorry.” Jensen stammered. “I didn’t know. Talk to me. I‘ll listen. You said that you were contemplating suicide.”

Jared hung his head, tears dripping from his eyes. “Yes. I just can’t do it anymore. I can’t live in this life and before you tell me that suicide is not the answer, that I will be hurting so many people if I do it, need I remind you that nobody will miss me when I’m gone?”

Jensen pressed the phone painfully against his ear. “Please don’t do it.”

Jared was taken aback by that one short sentence. “Why shouldn’t I do it?”

Jensen swallowed around the hard lump in his throat. “Because I don’t want you too. Isn’t that enough?”

Jared wiped angrily at his tears. He couldn’t believe that this man could make him cry so easily. “Why don’t you want me too? You don’t know me. I’m just a number to you. That’s it.”

“No, you’re not just a number.” Jensen disagreed. “You are a person. A human being.”

“Not just a number huh?” Jared huffed. “What’s my name?”

“I-I don’t know.” Jensen answered. “You never told me.”

“YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED.” Jared yelled into the mouthpiece, body vibrating with anger. “When I called you, what did you refer to me as?”  
One thing Jensen knew about the caller, is that the kid was pretty smart. Every question was met with a challenge. “Caller number seven. But if you want to tell me your name….”

“Caller number seven.” Jared echoed. “I like that. Am I always caller number seven?”

“Yes.” Jensen responded. “Because you call at the same time every night. We only go by numbers because a lot of the callers wish to remain anonymous.”

Jared nodded in agreement. “Just refer me to as caller number seven….. I’m sorry.”

Jensen blinked not comprehending the caller’s apology. “For what?”

The hard sobbing on the other end of the line cause Jensen to tense. Every fiber of his being wanting to protect this caller. “I’m sorry for taking everything out on you. I’ve caused you enough grief, I won’t call anymore.”

Jensen stood up. “No wait.”

They other men stared at him quizzically. 

“What?” The voice sobbed.

“Please talk to me.” Jensen begged. For some reason, he didn’t want to let this caller go.

He heard the shuttering breath over the other line. “I must be a horrible person to cause everyone to hate me so much.”

Jensen shook his head as he finally sat back down. “I don’t think you’re horrible. I think you’re lost and you feel alone and you’re in need of someone to talk to. I’d like to be that someone.”

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. Jensen thought the caller had hung up before Jared spoke again. “We had an assembly at my school one time and the speaker was talking about teenage suicides. They handed everyone a pamphlet with this suicide hotline’s phone number. I call every night but I never had the courage to say anything. The voice I always got would sound too happy. I knew he wouldn’t understand what I’m going through until tonight when I got you, you sound as sad and as lonely as me.”

Before Jensen could respond, Jared jumped. “My parents are home. I’ve gotta go.” 

The quiet click of the hang up button was almost deafening. Jensen placed the phone gently back in its cradle.

Misha startled him out of his melancholy reverie. “Hey, congratulations. You’ve got caller number seven to talk.”

“Yea, I’m impressed.” Finished Chad.

“So what did he say to you?” Asked Chris earning himself a smack in the back of the head by Misha. “He’s not allowed to divulge that information about the caller.” 

Jensen looked up at the three men waiting in expectation. “Misha’s right. What ever the callers tell us is confidential.”

Two of the men huffed in disappointment before leaving the building.

Misha studied his friend’s face, watching the emotions play across his features. “I know that this caller has got you all wound up. You wanna talk about it?”

Jensen shook his head sadly. “I know what our callers discuss with us are supposed to be confidential but this caller sounded so alone.”

Misha nodded his head in agreement. “A lot of them are. That’s why we’re here. To help them get through the tough times. To listen to them when they feel they have nobody else.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Jensen entered his one bedroom apartment, the light casting an ominous orange glow on his faded beige secondhand furniture, worn with age. With a weary sigh, he grabbed a can of pork and beans and a spoon then dropped heavily on the sofa as he proceeded to eat the contents straight out of the can. He couldn’t get his mind off of caller number seven. He knew the boy was smart to be able to pick up on his loneliness by the sound of his voice. He never thought he sounded any different than his friend and co workers. He could feel so much potential in this caller. He would make a great councilor if it weren’t for the self esteem issues that were bogging this boy down.

There was something about that boy that Jensen couldn’t quite put his finger on. Who did he remind him of?”

Nine Years Ago.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jensen asked as he entered his father’s den noting his older brother sitting on the bench, shoulders slumped forward, looking as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

When his brother straightened up his postures, staring at Jensen with red rimmed eyes swollen with a dark purple bruise, he swallowed the golf ball sized lump that grew in his throat. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything, my life.” His brother sobbed through tightly clenched teeth. “I-I can’t take it anymore. I applied for Stanford and they denied me.”

Jensen being in a hurry as he always was, “Listen. I wish we could talk about it but I’ve gotta run. How about later tonight?

His brother gave him a melancholy smile.  
That night he went looking for his older brother in hopes to continue their conversation. He felt bad for abandoning him the way he did but this was the party of a life time. All the popular guys were going.

What he saw in his brother’s room made his blood run cold. 

“NO.” He yelled, leaping forward to pull the gun from his brother’s mouth but was a second too late. Big round eyes watering as the tears made their immediate rendezvous down his cheeks as he pulled his brother’s bloody, lifeless form into his heat, clutching at it in desperation as the last faint heart beat of his brother ebbed away. 

He knew that his own selfish behavior had cost him the most important person in his life. The one who actually went out of his way to lie to their parents when Jensen had come home way past curfew. He owed him his life and if he weren’t such a selfish teenager who just had to go to a party that all those popular assholes were going to be at, his brother would be here today. That was the thing that broke his family apart. That was the reason he chose this profession. He couldn’t save his brother but he could save some other poor soul who had no one to listen to them. Maybe this was his act of contrition. He wasn’t sure but his brother’s suicide was a wake up call.

Present Day. 

Jensen hadn’t realized he was crying until a tear drop fell on his hand. ‘Great.’ He mused to himself. ‘I’ve heard of crying in your beer but crying in your pork and beans? Get a hold of yourself Ackles. Crying isn’t going to bring him back.’

The next night, Jensen is at his desk quieter than usual.

Misha looked over at his friend when Chris whispered something in his ear. “Hey Jen, You alright?”

“It Jensen.” The shorter man corrected his friend. “Not Jenny, not Jen, I’m not a chick so please don’t shorten my name?”

“Jensen, what’s wrong?” Misha asked cautiously. “You haven’t said a word since you got here.”

“It’s nothing.” Jensen lied. “My neighbors had the music blaring. Kept me up all damn night.”

Chad took a huge gulp of his ice coffee. “Dude, you should complain to your manager. You pay your rent. Don’t let them get away with keeping you up at night.”

Jensen chuckled sadly. “You’re right. The next time they do it, I’ll do just that.”

The other men were about to respond when caller number seven’s light blinked. Jensen eagerly picked up the phone. “Suicide hotline, Jensen speaking.”

“It’s snowing out here.” Came the voice that seemed to be void of any emotion but Jensen recognized it instantly. “So it is.”

“Why does it have to be so cold?” Sadness now coloring Jared’s voice.

“I don’t know.” Responded Jensen. Wondering where this conversation was heading. “Are you outside?”

Jared shook his head in the negative, his throat closing in on the sob filled lump, strangling him. “No. Not outside. I’m at home and it’s so cold here.”

It’s not the first time Jensen wished that he could reach through that phone and hold the caller until the loneliness and pain was gone. “Why is it cold in your home?”

Jared began to rock himself against the wall, arm wrapped around his shivering torso in a self hug. “Because dad broke the window. He’s always breaking things around here. This time, he broke my mom and now she’s in the hospital and my dad is in jail.”

Jensen was leaning on his elbows cradling the phone against his ear wishing once again that he could comfort the caller In person. “Are you home alone?”

Jared pushed against the wall, softly crying against it. “Yes.”

Jensen could hear the soft, muffled sobbing at the other end of the line. “Why are you crying?”

Jared inhaled a quivering breath followed by a hiccup. “I’m only seventeen years old and my life is a fucking mess.”

Almost an adult yet he sounds like a young child, “I know things are looking dark for you now but I can tell as You talk to me, you are bright and you will make something out of your life and you can put your past behind you.”

Jared laughed bitterly into the receiver. “Make something out of my life, that’s a good one. I’ll try and remember that. Except for one thing Jensen…. I don’t plan on getting any older because I plan on ending my life.”

Jensen inhaled deeply, his hand that gripped the phone shaking. “Please don’t do that.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed into two angry slits. “WHY IN THE FUCK DO YOU CARE? I’M JUST CALLER NUMBER SEVEN, WHY SHOULD A COMPLETE STRANGER GIVE A FUCK AS TO WHETHER I LIVE OR DIE WHEN MY OWN PARENTS DON’T?”

“Because I do.” Came Jensen’s only response.

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. “Are you crying?”

“Please don’t do it.” Jensen repeated, wiping the tears that blurred his vision.

Jared was taken aback by this man’s sudden emotional outburst. Perhaps he’s not the only one hurting. “What’s your story?”

Fumbling nervously with the cord that curled from the phone to the cradle. “What do you mean?”

Jared gave an annoyed sigh. “Why’d you take this job? I mean it‘s not exactly a glamorous profession.”

Taking a few deep breaths to tamp down his raging emotions, “When I was younger, my older brother committed suicide.”

Jared hummed in thought. “So you believe that your brother’s suicide was your fault?” Is this like an act of…. Oh I don’t know…. Contrition to you?”

Jensen was amazed that caller number seven could read him like a book. This kid was truly talented. “He was hurting and I didn’t listen to him, for that I take full responsibility.”

Jared could hear the underlying sadness in the man’s voice. “So this is an act of contrition for you. You think that in saving me, it would absolve you of your own guilt.”

Jensen’s breath hitched at that bit of revelation. Was it true that he believed that if he were to save caller number seven that it would release his inner guilt? Was he using the poor kid for that reason? The very thought of it sickened him to the core. How could he use some kid’s pain for his own personal gain?

“Shit.” Said the voice on the other line cutting into his self hating thoughts. “My parents are home. Looks like my mom bailed his ass out again but before I go, I will leave you with one final thought, saving me will not bring back your brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few days before Jensen received a call from caller number seven and each day he waited with uncharacteristic patience, growing more fidgety by the hour. His friend and co-workers were starting to become concerned. It was almost as if he were becoming obsessed with caller number seven.

When that light finally blinked, he eagerly snatched up the phone, hitting the blinking light. “Suicide hotline, Jensen speaking.”

The caller at the other end coughed into the line.

“Hello? Caller number seven? Are you alright?” Jensen’s voice was tinged with fear.

“Thank you for talking to me Jensen.” Jared coughed heavily. “You are the only person who ever listened to me. The only friend I ever had.”

Jensen’s heart picked up speed. “HEY. WHAT’S GOING ON? YOU OKAY?”

“I’m sorry Jensen.” Jared croaked. “I just couldn’t handle it. Please forgive me.”

The other guys looked over at Jensen in alarm, Misha clicked on the trace call button and signaled him to keep the caller on the other line. 

Jensen gave a knowing nod. “HEY, YOU WITH ME?”

“I had to do it.” Jared hacked once more.

“HAD TO DO WHAT?” Jensen couldn’t control the panic in his voice.

“I had to do it.” Jared began to cry. “My dad came home drunk last night and broke my arm. When the doctors reset in and put it in a cast, they gave me a prescription for Vicodin. I had to do it.”

Jensen’s blood ran cold as realization set in. “Did you over dose on those pain pills?”

Jared nodded, tears staining his cheeks. “Yes, I only called to say goodbye. You were the only friend I’ve ever had. Thank you for listening to me.”

“HELLO? HELLO?” Jensen yelled into the receiver as the line went dead and was startled when a sudden hand grabbed his shoulder.

“We have a trace, an ambulance in on its way to the caller‘s home.” Whispered Misha. “You did good.”

Jensen gave a silent nod not trusting himself to speak for the fear he would turn into a sobbing mess.

Misha being able to read his friend’s body language signaled for the other men to leave the room. 

Chris and Chad nodded in understanding.

Once alone, Misha opened his arms up wide, his entire soul in his eyes. “C’mere.”

Jensen gratefully leaned into his friend’s embrace.

Misha folded his arms tightly around his friend. “I know this job can take a lot out of a person. Sometimes we just need some time to ourselves to let it go.”

Jensen clutched at his friend fiercely as a sob broke free.

Misha continued to hold his friend firmly against him letting Jensen cry it out as he crooned comforting words into his ear. Misha and Jensen had gone to high school together so he knew all about how his friend’s brother had committed suicide and how Jensen had blamed himself and it pained him to watch his friend suffer through another possible suicide only to come out blaming himself for something he had no control over.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over a week. Jensen had already gotten the update on caller number seven. They had pumped the boys’ stomach of the narcotics he consumed. Then he was sent home to the abusive environment that led to his attempted suicide in the first place.

It was the night before Christmas Eve and still no calls from caller number seven. The snow was falling pretty hard. Jensen couldn’t see past his windshield through the white out. The traffic jam was merciless as he tried to drive across the bridge. Okay, the roads are bad but non moving traffic is ridiculous. What’d they think? They could simply wait out the storm?” Jensen mused to himself. “Fat chance in hell.” That’s when he noticed a slender silhouette standing on the edge looking down. One arm hanging on to the railing, the other hung limply to his side. From this distance, the figure appeared to only be clothed in a thin T-Shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Way to underdressed for this kind of weather. It must be at least 10 degrees below zero.

Other driver’s are yelling angrily at the person who had stopped traffic. 

Getting out of his car, he blindly made his way to one of the angry drivers. “What’s goin’ on?”

The driver raised his hand towards the silhouette in frustration. “Stupid kid. Threatening to jump off this bridge just to gain some attention.” Then the man put his hand to the side of his mouth. “JUMP, YOU DUMBASS SO THE REST OF US CAN GET BACK TO OUR LIVES.”

Jensen looked at the man with disdain as he showed open hostility towards the young figure on that bridge. It took all his energy not to punch that driver in his big fucking mouth. Tamping that anger down so that he could help the attempted suicide victim, Jensen crept his way up to the unsuspecting silhouette, the muffled sound of the snow crunching beneath his heavy winter boots.

Jared stepped closer to the edge, knees bent slightly, fingers barely touching the railing. If they want him to jump, then that is what he will do. He was right, nobody cared about him whether he lived or died.

Jensen leaped towards the silhouette. “DON’T DO IT.” He yelled through the howling snow storm nearly taking his breath away.

“WHY NOT?” The voice from the silhouette yelled back.

Jensen stepped cautiously closer. This boy was alarmingly beautiful. His brown, almost shoulder length hair blowing wickedly in the wind peppered by the falling snow. Hazel, slanted eyes, hardened from years of pain. His eyes scanned the length of the boy’s body noting the cast on his arm. The cuts and bruises that covered every inch of bare skin. The sickly yellowish black eye and the split lip. It was clear to him that this boy had been abused and was severely undernourished. “Because I would like to help you.”

Jared noticed a familiarity in that voice as the man stepped closer, his voice dropping at a comforting level. There was only one person that could make him feel loved and wanted. “Jensen?”

Jensen frowned in confusion. “How do you know my name?”

Jared shivered against the cold. “I’m caller number seven.”

Jensen stepped forward, his finger’s grazing the boy’s causing Jared’s eyes to well up with tears. “Please don’t jump. I want you alive.”

“I don’t understand.” Jared sobbed, the icy chill creeping up his shirt. “Why do you want me alive? Why do you care if I live or die? I’m just a number to you.”

Jensen kept his arm stretched out breath held in anticipation, heart gripped against the icy claws of fear. “Come off of that bridge and we could talk, I promise.”

Jared was about to turn around when his foot slipped on the ice. Jensen’s hand was there lightening fast, fingers wrapped around the boy’s bony wrists as he began to pull. The wind picked up speed as Jensen’s heart was pounding with trepidation as he struggled to keep his hold on the boy. 

Jared’s eyes round with horror silently begging the man to save him.

With one final swoop, Jensen pulled the boy up, loosing his balance, he fell backwards on the ice pulling Jared down on top of him. Jensen winced as Jared’s ribs stabbed him sharply in his sides. He never pictured the boy would be this thin or this beautiful.

Jared felt the shorter man’s body heat seep into the thin cloth of his T-shirt and jeans. He did his best to ignore how their cocks accidentally pressed together beneath the constricting denim material.

Jensen’s arms encircled the boy’s waist holding him in place. 

Jared’s hair accidentally grazing the corner of Jensen’s mouth. It took all his strength not to grab a hand full of that hair and inhale deeply.

Jensen sat up quickly, cradling the undernourished boy in his arms. “C’mon. Let’s get you out of this traffic and into the car.”

Jared nodded silently as the older man kept hold of his arm. 

Once in the car, Jensen turned up the heat. “Is that better?”

Jared once again nodded, lips pressed in a thin line as he grimaced against the sting in his flesh as he began to thaw with his eyes averted to his knees the entire time and surprised to feel a fist gently cup his chin raising his head to meet the boy's weary gaze. “What happened to your face? Did your dad do that to you?”

As Jared slowly looked up, his breath caught as he was mesmerized by the most tantalizing green eyes he’s ever seen.

The hand that was cupping his chin unfolded as Jensen began sliding the pad of his thumb tenderly across the boy’s cheek. 

Jared leaned into the touch, starving…. Craving for more.  
Jensen was taken aback at the amount of trust this boy put in him. “Hasn’t anybody ever touched you like this?”

Jared’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he pulled back. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that….. Sorry.”

Jensen placed his entire palm on the side of the boy’s bruised and flushed cheek. “It’s okay. Nothing to be sorry about. Has anyone ever touched you like this?”

Jared swallowed hard as his eyes burning from unshed tears. Nobody has ever showed him any kindness. It was all too overwhelming for him. “No.” The answer came out horsed and strangled.

Jensen continued the comforted caressed rhythm of his hand on the boy’s cheek. “Did your father put those bruises on you?”

Jared nodded, eyes scanning the older man’s gentle features. All he wanted to do is press against Jensen’s hard body and get lost in the warmth it had to offer.

Jensen sensing what the boy wanted, removed his hand from his cheek.

Jared inwardly mourned at the loss of that warmth when the hand came to rest on his shoulder and he felt himself being pulled forward until he was cradled in a one arm hug. 

Jensen rested his cheek on top of the boy’s head. The urgent need to protect him surged through him. “You scared me. You know that? Not just on the bridge but when you overdosed on those pills. You think that nobody will miss you when you’re gone but you’re wrong. I’ll miss you. I don’t want you to kill yourself.”

Jared stayed quiet for the fear he would start sobbing out loud. It was easy to conceal a few quiet tears, that’s not a problem. He just didn’t want Jensen thinking that he was a cry baby. 

Jensen wasn’t stupid. He could tell by the way the boy’s body quivered against him, that he was struggling to keep it together. He squeezed the boy against him. “Talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

The boy shook his head as he continually hung onto the older man’s side.

Jensen nodded in understanding. “You’re afraid that if you were to start talking, then you would start crying. Right?”

It was amazing how the older man could read him like that. “Jared.”

Jensen’s eye brows furrowed in confusion as he continually watched the road through the maddening traffic jam. “Pardon?”

“My name is Jared.” The boy mumbled against him. “I don’t want to be a number anymore.” His voice hitched at the word more as his lips quivered then jerked inward. 

Jensen pulled the car over to the side, his body swiveled into Jared’s direction causing the boy to pull back and straighten in his seat. “Jared. I like that.” Then he spread his arms open wide. “C’mere.”

Jared hesitated, Jensen giving him an encouraging smile before the boy scooted forward allowing the heat of the shorter man to surround him. Burying his face in the crook of the older man’s neck. “Here is where you let it all go Jared.” Jensen crooned in his ear. “No holding back. It’s time for you to let go completely.”

Jared’s hard shell began to crumble around him, he fiercely clung to the shorter man crying out his sorrow.

Jensen tightened his grip on the taller boy, rubbing small comforting circles in the middle of Jared’s back. Giving the taller boy one final squeeze before pulling back. 

“Oh my God.” Jared breathed in awe, taking in the windshield so thickly covered with snow. “Are we buried?”

Jensen followed the boy’s eyes, “nah, this is nothing.” Then he clicked on the windshield wipers watching the feathery snow fly to each side making a clear view or more falling snow. A golden lighted arch caught Jared’s eyes causing his brows to quirk up. “Mc Donald’s?”

The corner of Jensen’s eyes crinkled as his full, luscious lips pulled into a smile. “You look like you haven’t had a decent meal in months so I thought I’d buy us some Mc Donald’s.”

A slight blush crept up Jared’s cheeks as he begun shaking his head vigorously. “No Jensen. You don’t have to….”

“I want to.” Jensen interrupted. “We are going to go through the drive thru, I am going to buy us dinner and we are going to go to our place.”

Jared looked at the shorter man quizzically at the slip up. Causing Jensen to clear his throat nervously. “I’m not sending you back home and I’m not taking you to a homeless shelter. You are staying with me.”

Jared continued to stare at the shorter man causing Jensen to feel the need to explain himself further. “Listen Jared, Christmas is only two days away. I’m alone and so are you. I just figured maybe we can be alone together if that is alright with you. Nobody should be alone on Christmas.”

Jared swallowed around the lump forming in his throat, giving his new friend a tearful nod.

“Good.” Jensen clapped his hands together, “Now let’s order. Would you like a happy meal?”

Jared playful smacked Jensen in the arm causing the other man to laugh. 

Jensen ordered them both a big mac and fries and for a drink he ordered them a egg nog milk shake.


	5. Chapter 5

Once at the apartment, Jensen took their food out of the take out bag, The smell of Big Macs and warm fries wafting through the air causing his stomach to growl in acknowledgement. Another slight, crimson blush slid up the boy’s cheeks causing Jensen to chuckle in amusement.

Jared immediately tore into his big mac, ripping the first bite from the sandwich and chewing vigorously. 

‘Wonder if I would put my hand in front his sandwich if he would bite me.’ Jensen mused to himself.

The way Jared moaned around each bite seemed a bit obscene. Jensen’s dick twitched in response to the boy‘s seemingly seductive moans. 

Clearing his throat to give him something different to focus on. “Uh… Jared? When was the last time you’ve eaten?”

The question was so unexpected that the taller man ended up swallowing the food down the wrong pipe causing him to choke, eyes watering from gasping for air.

Jensen jumped from his seat to pour his friend a glass of water. Holding it up to the younger man’s lips, Jensen tilted his head back. “Here…. Drink this slowly.”

After Jared seemed to get the bite of the sandwich unclogged from his wind pipe, he gave one final cough. Face completely flush with embarrassment, his mallet sized hands came up to cover his face in shame.

Jensen’s eyes softened. He felt for the poor guy. He reached out, fingers curling gently around the younger man’s wrists. “Naw, Come Jared. Don’t be like that. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Jared’s hand slowly lowered as the shorter man pulled them down. Eyes averted to his half eaten sandwich. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a pig of myself.”

Jensen immediately contrite had no idea he could embarrass the guy so easily. It was not his intention. “No Jared. You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s perfectly okay.”

“I don’t know how long it’s been.” Jared admitted shyly. “All I lived on was Ramon Noodles. Gets a little tiring after a while.”

Jensen nodded in understanding before picking up the taller man’s big mac holding out to Jared’s lips. “Here…. Eat.”

Jared’s eyes half closed on the sandwich shook his head shyly. “Naw, that’s okay. Kinda full anyway.”

Jensen put the sandwich back down on the table giving a weary sigh. “Come on Jared. I know you’re hungry. I’m sorry I made you feel self-conscious about eating. Come on…. Eat it…. For me?”

Jared looked up into the shorter man’s pleading eyes, nodding slightly before picking the sandwich back up. 

Both men ate heartily. Jensen letting out a raucous belch causing Jared to shoot egg nogg milk shake out of his nose during a sudden fit of laughter.

Jensen jumped up cleaning the mess that Jared made. “It’s your fault.” Jared accused with laughter in his voice.

Jensen continued to wipe up the mess. “Hey, just because I work for the suicide hotlines, doesn’t mean I’m not human.”

Jared felt a rumbling in his tummy, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “I’ve got one better than that.”

Jensen watched as the boy carefully lifted his leg, a horrendous noise echoing through out the kitchen.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Called Jensen fanning the air with a paper towel. “Oh my God the odor.”

“Sorry.” Said Jared, his voice quivering from laughter.

“Can’t believe you broke wind in my kitchen.” Jensen smiled.

“Told you I could top that.” Jared playfully defended. “It’s a milk shake fart.” Then Jared looks up at the clock. “I would give it ten minutes, fifteen tops before the toilet is my best friend.”

Jensen’s eyebrows narrowed in a frown. “You’re lactose intolerant?”

“Yes.” Jared admitted. “I’m sorry. I would have told you but that milk shake looked so good and I never had egg nog. Sorry.”

Jensen gave the younger man a gentle smile. “It’s alright. We’ll just have to pick you up some Lactaid tomo….”

Jared held his index finger up, eyes wide with urgency. “Hold that thought, where’s your bathroom?”

Jensen pointed towards the direction of the bathroom. It was a small apartment so it wasn’t that hard to find. He shot out of the kitchen like a bullet leaving a trail of words behind him. “Turn on the TV…. Radio…. Something.”

Jensen shook his head in sympathy. “Poor kid, embarrasses easy.” He walked into the living room, found the remote lying on the couch and flicked on the TV. It’s a wonderful life filled the room.

Walking slowly out of the bathroom. Eyes averted to the floor. “S-Sorry. That was embarrassing.”

Jensen leaned back on the sofa, Arm stretched out across the back. “C’mere…. Sit with me.”

Jared complied. Making his way to the sofa leaning gently against the firmness of Jensen’s side. “Everything okay?”

“Y-yea.” Jared stammered. “You might want to wait awhile before going in there though.”

A small smile pulled at the corner of the shorter man’s lips. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Then his arm folded around the taller boy’s shoulder. “Okay, so I know you’re lactose intolerant, You’ve never had egg nog and you’ve been living off of Raman Noodle soup for I don’t know how long. I also know you’ve had a rough life which brings me to me next question?”

Jared’s head jerked worriedly into Jensen’s direction. “What’s that?”

Jensen reached out to caress the younger boy’s cheek with his free hand, the pad of his thumb dragging absently across the taller boy’s thin lips, a sad smile sliding across his own as the boy leaned into the touch. “What brought you to that bridge tonight?”

Still leaning into the touch. “M-my dad. He kicked me out of the house this morning. I called Child Protective Services but because I am almost of age, they couldn’t accept me so then I called the homeless shelters but they’re all full because of Christmas. I had no idea that there are so many homeless people in this city alone so I just felt that everyone would be better off if I weren’t around.”

Jensen slid his hand slowly from the boy’s cheek to the back of his head pulling him forward to where Jared’s forehead was resting on his shoulder. 

Inhaling deeply, Jared let himself get lost in the full scent of Mc Donald’s, egg nog, and Musk that was all Jensen. “Now I want you to listen to me Jared. Jensen’s voice was heavy with sadness. Not everybody would be better off without you. In almost one months time, you have turned my boring, depressing life upside down. Because of you, I feel like I have a purpose. You did that to me.”

Jared snuggled in closer, burying his face in the crook of the shorter man’s neck, clutching at him desperately trying to soak up as much love and kindness this man had to offer. “You are something to be cherished. Jensen crooned in his ear. “Your father’s loss is my gain so please don’t ever try and kill yourself again. I lost my brother, I don’t want to lose you too.”

Jensen gripped the taller boy even tighter, burying his face in the boy’s shoulder before pulling back, laughing nervously as he wiped the bottom of his eyes. “Wow. Talk about a chick moment.” 

Jared sniffled slightly before matching the other man’s laughter. “Yea, we should be writing for Hallmark.” Then he grew serious. “Tell me about your family.”

Jensen cleared his throat before pulling the boy in a one arm hug, Jared resting his head against his shoulder. “My parents were good people. Never raised their hand to me. They expected a lot from my older brother and me. Well, my older brother had applied for Stanford. I remember the denial letter he received in the mail. He was so afraid to tell our parents because they would be disappointed in him. He tried to talk to me but I had a party to go to with the popular kids. I thought a damn party was more important than my brother. That night when I came home, I went looking for him. What I found was him holding a gun to his mouth, I tried to stop him but he had pulled the trigger. I was too late. My brother is dead because of me.” Then Jensen bowed his head, face buried in the taller boy’s hair. “All my fault.” He sobbed.

Jared clung to him tighter his heart breaking with the shorter man‘s sobs. “You were young Jensen. You were not the one who aimed the gun at him. He made the choice to end his life. His reason for doing it was because he was too afraid to face your parents. He was already contemplating it before he asked to talk to you. Sometimes when a person’s mind is made up, What ever you would have said to him, what ever advice you would have given him, wouldn’t have made a difference. You said you took that job because of your brother’s suicide. You talked to me, told me not to do it but I took those pills anyway because my mind was already made up. You may not realize this Jensen but you saved me more than once. Don’t let your job be some kind of penance for you, as if you could earn some kind of retribution for your brother’s death if you save enough lost souls, do it because you want to help other people. Because that is the kind of person you are and the only way, you could truly help people is to forgive yourself and let go of your guilt.”

Jensen wiped his eyes on the younger man’s shoulder. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to fall apart on you. That was not my intention.”

Jared shrugged non plussed. “Don’t worry about it. Seems like we spend a lot of time apologizing to each other and not enough time enjoying each other’s company.”

Jensen cocked his head staring at the boy quizzically. “How is it you know just the right words to say when you have been brought up in such a brutal environment?”

Jared’s face flushed with embarrassed. “I don’t know. I guess, when your parents are usually out getting wasted all hours of the night and you have no friends, you just end up having all the time in the world to sit alone and reflect.”

Still staring at the boy’s face in disbelief, “You know what Jared, somehow I find myself wondering if you’re an angel sent here to save me.”

Jared chuckled at that. “Right, God would send you a suicidal angel. Naw, I think we both were meant to save each other. Fate brought us together.”

Jared swallowed nervously when Jensen continued to stare without responding. “Do…. Do you have someone special in your life? I know you said that you were alone but don’t you have a girlfriend or something?”

A wide smile pulled across Jensen’s lip. “Is that your subtle way of asking if I was gay?”

Jared’s eyes lit up with horror as he shook his head vigorously. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply….”

Jensen reached out, hand curling around the younger man’s arm. “It’s alright. You have just as much right to know about me that I about you. Yes, I am gay and I am completely single. I have friends but they have their own lives. Why’d your dad kick you out?”

Jared averted his eyes to Jensen’s knee. At first the shorter man thought the boy wasn’t going to answer. “Because my mom finally left him after seventeen years of abuse. When she walked out, he beat the shit out of me, a way of getting revenge on her I guess and after he got done beating the shit out of me, he threw me out.”

Reaching out to rub the boy’s knee. “Well, you could stay with me for as long as you’d like.”

Jared shook his head. “No, I don’t wanna put you out….”

Jensen stopped him. “You won’t be putting me out. I want you to stay. You’ll be doing me a huge favor by keeping me company on those lonely nights.”

“Okay.” Jared whispered. It was the first time anyone has ever wanted him. It was almost overwhelming.

Jensen got up, “Okay, Now that we’ve got that settled, You have three choices. My bed is big enough for five people, or you could take the couch or you could take the bed and I’ll take the couch. Which will it be?”

“What’s behind door number one again?” Jared joked.

Jensen’s face became serious. “You could sleep with me.”

Jared averted his eyes shyly to the floor. “With you if you don’t mind.”

Jensen pulled the boy against him. “I don’t mind it one bit.”

Jensen pulled the comforter down allowing Jared to climb in first. “You’re gonna sleep in those?”

Jared looked away embarrassed. “I’m kinda going commando. I don’t have no boxers or briefs.”

Jensen climbed in next to him. “Well, at least remove your T-shirt. You need to be comfortable.”

Jared face flushed with shame. “I-I can’t.”

Leaning his forehead against the boy, “Listen, if you’re worried about the bruises….”

“I’m not.” Interrupted Jared. “It hurts when I move a certain way, pulls ya know?”

Jensen pulled back studying the boy’s face. “Here, let me help you with it.”

Jared raised is arms just a little allowing the shorter man to pull his shirt off of his body. Jensen could have cried when he saw every inch of bare skin covered in welts, cuts and bruises. Feeling the shorter man’s lips against his wounded flesh made it breakout in Goosebumps.

Jensen pulled back alarmed. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Jared shook his head. “No. Please do it some more? It feels… nice.”

Jensen leaned in kissing his wounded skin.

Jared closed his eyes basking in the warmth of those soft full lips against his skin until they reached a tender area. 

Jensen jerked back once more when he felt the boy’s breath hitch followed by a wince. Searching Jared’s face. “A little tender in that area?”

“Just a smidge.” Jared tried to minimize, feeling the loss of warmth against his skin.

Jensen nodded in understanding before pulling the boy down with him. “Let’s get some rest and tomorrow I’ll pick up some first aid items to fix you right up.”

Jared was about to protest when Jensen put his index finger to the boy’s lip. “Let’s get some sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime during the night or early morning, Jensen awoke to find something hard pressed up against his leg. The boy must have morning wood he mused to himself before the thrusting started.

He could feel Jared clutching to him tightly, Soft whimpering sounds vibrating his chest. The thought of waking the boy up had entered his mind but the south part of his brain stifled the common sense part. He just laid there letting the boy ride his thigh to completion.

The lengthy arms gripped his waist firmly, body quivering in desperation to find just the right amount of friction. Jared began to roll his hips against the shorter man’s thigh. 

Jensen’s eyes closed as he bit back a moan. Tightening his hold on Jared trying to control his own raging hard on.

Jared’s movement becoming erratic as he continued to pump himself against the older man’s thigh giving Jensen every indication that it won’t be too long before the boy came apart.

Two more pumps and Jared was convulsing. Head rolling back and forth firmly against the older man’s chest as Jared continued pulsating his load in his jeans.

Jensen gasped when he felt that warm stickiness spread across the boy’s crotch and dampen his thigh.

Sated, Jared inhaled deeply before letting all the air out in one long haul. Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if it was like this every morning for the boy. What did he ride up against when he was alone? The thought of him rubbing himself up against anything made Jensen’s cock throb. It was time for him to go and take care of it.

As he’s about to get up, Jared awakens. “Woa, what?”

Jensen pets his hair. “It’s okay. Go back to sleep.”

Jared groggily says. “Mm not sleepy.

Jensen can’t help but smile at how young the boy sounds. “How you feeling?”

“I’m getting there.” Then Jared accidentally brushes his crotch with his arm. He closes his eyes against the humiliation he has endured. “Oh man.”

Jensen is aware of what’s going on. “It’s okay, happens to the best of us.”

Still in a childlike voice. “Yea but I had a freakin’ wet dream on ya. What am I….. Like fourteen? Sorry.”

Caressing the boy’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not bothered by it. What do you want to do today?”

“Anything you want I suppose.” Responds Jared.

Jensen nods and makes his way to the dresser. “First thing’s first. I have picked you out some sweat pants and a T shirt. They’re a little short for your gigantic body but they’ll have to do for now.”

Jared would have protested but in all honesty, he was beginning to smell a little ripe in his clothes and if you were to take off his jeans, he was sure they’d be able to stand up on their own. “Thank you.”

Jensen stops in his tracks studying the younger man’s features. “You don’t have to keep thanking me Jared.”

Jared averts his eyes to the floor, bottom lip caught beneath his top teeth. Nobody has ever been so nice to him, this was the first time he woke up without getting the shit kicked out of him by his father. “Is everything okay?”

Jared’s eyes dart up to the shorter man. “Yea. It’s just that this is the first time I woke up feeling safe. I can’t help but wonder if this is all a dream.”

Jensen hugged him. “No, it’s not a dream and you will never have to wake up afraid again.”

Jared bowed his head into the crook of the shorter man’s neck. “You ready for a shower or would you prefer a bath?”

Thinking about that water hitting his freshly abused back made Jared wince. “A bath if you don’t mind.”

Jensen smiled tenderly at the boy. “A bath it is.”

As Jensen drew the bath, Jared carefully removed his jeans.

Jensen gasped in horror as he noticed identical cuts, welts and bruises covering the boy’s ass and legs.

Jared quickly turned around catching the other man’s look. Lowering his head in shame, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“No.” Said Jensen. “You have nothing to apologize for. None of it is your fault.”

Jared carefully stepped into the tub wincing and grimacing all the way. “Yea but it makes me feel weak.”

Jensen studied the boy struggling to drag the soapy wash cloth over his battered body hissing as he hit an open wound.

Stepping forward Jensen grabbed the wash cloth from the boy’s hand. “Here, let me help you.” After a short pause, “you‘re not weak Jared…. Not by a long shot.”

Jared didn’t know what to say in response to that. He was still feeling a bit fragile so he kept silent for the fear of turning into a sobbing mess once again.

Jensen delicately dragged the soapy wash cloth over the boy’s wound apologizing each time the boy hissed in pain.

Once Jensen got the boy out of the tub and fully dress in high water sweats that fell just below his abdomen, “How about we go out for breakfast?” Jensen‘s voice came out husky as his lengthening cock strained against the denim fabric.

Jared’s stomach growled in response causing them both to laugh. “I guess I don’t have much of a choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen took Jared to Dunkin Doughnuts and was surprised that the boy had never had a Doughnut in his life. What did they do? Keep him locked in a cave?

The sugary glaze smeared lightly at the corner of Jared’s lips.

Jensen took his thumb gently swiping away the glaze and bringing the pad of his thumb to his own full lips. The taste was intoxicating.

Jared stared at the shorter man with interest, the tip of his tongue peeking out, licking his own that had suddenly become dry.

Jensen’s half lidded eyes met the boy’s gaze. He could have sworn he saw what looked like lust in those hazel eyes. “Let’s um…. Let’s get some shopping done.”

Swallowing hard, Jared nodded his head eagerly.

Once at the clothing store, Jared started to feel like a charity case, trying to protest but Jensen explained how the boy had saved his life from his own depression and that he felt indebted to him.

Jared couldn’t believe how fast the shorter man could load a cart. His eyes quirked up when he noticed Christmas lights and ornaments. “This year, we are having a Christmas tree.” Explained Jensen excitedly. 

What Jared didn’t know was beneath the two cartfuls of lights and ornaments, Jensen had bought him some Christmas presents and a Christmas stocking.

Their next stop was the grocery store. Seeing that tomorrow was Christmas, they needed a Christmas dinner. While scanning the food isles Jensen receive a phone call on his cell. “Hello?”

“Jenny. So glad to get a hold of you.” Misha said on the other line.

Jensen rolled his eyes, annoyed. “I told you Misha. It’s Jensen. You know how I hate being called by a chick’s name.”

Misha gave a hearty laugh. “Anyway, we got some young blood in. Says he’s looking for work over the holidays. So it looks like if you still want to work, you’ll have to draw names.”

“Nah,” Responded Jensen. “He can have it. I am finally celebrating Christmas this year.”

This peeked Misha’s interest. “Oh, you found someone?”

Jensen looked over at the taller boy who was looking at an ipod. “Something like that.”

“Great.” Misha called out excitedly. “Can’t wait to meet him. Me and the guys will be at your place around seven. We’ll bring the beer.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Said Jensen before hanging up the phone. “Great news Jared. I don’t have to work tonight or tomorrow.”

Jared beamed at that. Now he can spend more time with Jensen.

The shorter man clapped his hands together. “Now, let’s go pick out a tree.” 

All this was happening so fast for Jared. It was so overwhelming he could barely breath.

Once they got to the tree shop which took well over an hour, they finally picked the perfect one.

After they were done, they had lunch at a diner and then left for home.

After they were done unloading the car, Jensen gave Jared the task of filling up the fridge and cupboards while he tiptoed his way to the bedroom hiding the boy’s preseents in the closet.

Jared carefully placed the food in what he believed was their rightful places.

Turning around quickly, he accidentally colligated into the shorter man mumbling a quick apology.

Jensen waved away the young man’s apology. “So. You ready to trim the tree?

Jared shrugged his shoulders unsure on how to trim a tree. He didn’t want the shorter man to think he was stupid so he kept that small revelation to himself.

Jensen had the feeling the young man knew nothing about trimming a tree given his violent and deprived past so he carefully educated him in tree trimming 101.

Jared followed Jensen’s instructions on tree trimming to the letter feeling his heart almost bursting with pride.

Jensen praised to boy on his tree trimming skills calling him a natural causing Jared to beam at the compliments the shorter man showered on him.

Next came the lights, after a few tries, Jared was able to wound them neatly on the tree. After the fifth try, he was so discourage that he nearly gave up but Jensen wouldn’t let him.

After the lights, came the garland. Jared kept encircling the tree with it, causing him to collide with the shorter man as he got to the middle. 

Jensen barked out a laugh as he felt the young man’s body slam into him.

Jared’s arm’s shot out catching Jensen to keep him from falling back. 

The taller man’s hot breath ghosting across the shorter man’s lips.

Both men staring at each other causing the shorter man to lick his lips nervously.

Jared let go immediately sliding his hand roughly through his silky long hair.

Jensen stepped back so the young man could finish putting the garland on the tree.

Last came the Christmas ornaments. Both men sliding hooks into them and hanging them carefully on the branches.

Jared stepped back admiring their handy work when Jensen brought over the candy canes and handed one to Jared. “A Christmas tree isn’t a Christmas tree without the candy canes.

Jared gingerly took the candy cane hanging on midway from the top.

Once they were done decorating the Christmas tree, it was time to bake the cookies.

It didn’t take long for Jensen to get all the ingredients together for their cookie baking session.

Jared enjoyed their new tradition, tamping down any bad memory that threatened to rise to the surface of his mind.

He watched Jensen expertly toss the measured ingredients into a large mixing bowl without looking at a recipe.

After baking the cookies, they had ten minutes of alone time before Jensen’s friends arrived.

They are all sitting in front of the TV, All drinking beer but Jared. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, body tense as the older man took a long swig of beer.

Jensen kept looking over at his new friend who suddenly became quiet and distant. “Jared? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes sir.” Jared stammered evasively, heart beating madly with apprehension.

It was painfully obvious that something was wrong with the boy that seemed to be in a trance. 

Jensen curses his action inwardly as realization slams into him like a freight train. “Uhh…. Guys…. I’d hate to kick you out but we have a long day ahead of us.”

“I bet you do.” Mumbled Chad laughing.

The three men made their way to the door wishing both Jared and Jensen a Merry Christmas before making their quick exits.

Sinking to his knees in front of the frightened man, “Jared?”

Jared cringed waiting for the blows to start.

“Jared?” Jensen tried again placing a comforting hand on the young man’s back.

Jared’s eyes darted fearfully to the beer in the shorter man’s hand.

Jensen hadn’t realized he was still holding a bottle of beer. “Oh God Jared. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. You’re dad always beat you when he was drunk.”

Jared stares at the beer sheepishly, curling in on himself away from the shorter man‘s touch.

Jensen laid the beer down on the coffee table behind him and lifted the young man onto his lap, pulling him into his heat. “I promise Jared, I will never raise my hands to you and if my drinking makes you feel uncomfortable then I won’t drink. Okay?”

Jared nodded against the older man’s chest nuzzling into the comfort this man had to offer. “I’m sorry.” Jared’s voice wavered on fear and sadness. “You shouldn’t give up on drinking on the count of me.”

“Shh. Jensen rocked the frightened boy. “Nothing for you to be sorry about. I don’t mind it. Should have realized my drinking would have a negative impact. I wasn’t thinking.”

Jared let out a choked sob causing Jensen to tighten his hold on him. “It’s alright baby. I’ve gotcha.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Jared awoke to the smell of sausages and French toast. The food was good. Who knew that Jensen was a chef?

Both men shoveled their food into their mouths eagerly. Jensen stared at the younger man in awe as Jared talked animatedly, dimples showing as he smiled. 

Once they were done eating their delicious breakfast, they made their way into the living room. 

Jared’s eyes scanned the room until they came to rest on an over stuffed stocking on the wall. “Who’s stocking is that?”

Jensen grinned slyly as he followed the younger man’s gaze. “I think somebody’s been good this year for Santa to leave him a filled stocking like that.”

“Jensen you….” Jared started. 

Jensen raised his hand to stop him. “I didn’t…. I told you it was Santa.” Then he walked over to grab the stocking from the wall.

Jared hesitated before digging into the stuffed stocking, pulling out a candy can, chocolate candy, a Rolex watch and Lactaid?

Jensen watched as the younger man grinned in amusement.

Once Jared had the stocking completely emptied on the coffee table, Jensen handed him a largely wrapped present.  
Jared eagerly tore off the carefully wrapped paper only to freeze when he saw a picture of a laptop on the box. 

Eyes watering, he looked up at his new friend. “Everyone needs a laptop.” Jensen explained noting the younger man’s teary expression before adding, “Go on, open your next present.”

Jared gasped at the new Ipod his friend had bought him. 

Before he could utter a tearful thank you, Jensen shoved another present at him.

Once Jared was done opening his presents from electronic equipment to a whole wardrobe of clothes to toiletries, Jensen was taken by surprise to find the young man slam into his arms, clinging to him tightly as he sobbed thank over and over again like a mantra onto his shoulder.

Jensen held the taller man just as tight against his heat.

Once the two men broke apart, Jared grabbed on of the bows he had carelessly tossed onto the floor sticking it to his chest. “I have a present for you to.”

Jensen grinned slyly at the younger man. “Oh really and what’s that?”

Biting his lips nervously, “Me.” After a heartbeat later, “And before you tell me I don’t have to because I think I owe you, that is not what this is about…. I’ve been planning this a couple of nights ago and not as a thank you. I really want this. Do you?”

Jensen swallowed thickly. “Okay.”

Without hesitation, Jared sprung to his feet holding out his mallet sized hand for the shorter man to take it.

Jensen grasped the younger man’s hand allowing Jared to pull him into a standing position and lead him into the bedroom.

Jensen’s heel caught the edge of the bed taking Jared with him.  
Jared rose into a sitting position straddling the shorter man’s waist. His hardened shaft straining painfully against the denim material that stretched across it. leaning down with his hair ticking the shorter man’s cheek he began to press his lips to where Jensen’s jaw met with his ear.

Jensen’s eyes rolled back as he felt the hot moist breath of his lover tickle the fine hairs in his ear.

“Tell me you want this Jen.” The taller man begged, dropping his hips so they pressed against Jensen’s. The shorter man could feel Jared’s s erection, pressed hard into his hip and couldn’t help but feel his body respond. He squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled a couple of nights ago when Jared had humped his way to completion against his leg. That felt good but this was so much better.

He reached to grab the young man’s hips, pulling him downward causing Jared’s cock to grind into his.

Jensen felt his eyes roll back into his head from the friction. “Fuck Jared, I love it when you talk like that.”

“But you didn’t tell me you wanted it.“ Jared whimpered as he rubbed himself against the shorter man again, starting to bite along Jensen’s jaw, getting closer and closer to his mouth.

Then Jared’s mouth was covering his own; lips sliding slick across his, tongue flicking over the shorter man’s lips begging for entrance until Jensen moaned and let them open, tongues sliding together, slippery wet and hot.

Jared was making desperate sounds in his throat and pushing one of his hands between their bodies, unbuckling his belt and undoing his fly before plunging his hand inside. Jensen arched his back and hissed as the taller man’s long fingers closed around his cock. Jared’s teeth scraped down to fit around Jensen’s jaw again, biting gently as Jared started to stroke him, slightly clumsily, angle wrong but God, it felt so good.

Jensen reached around Jared and unbuckled his belt and jeans, sliding his fingers under the waistband to cup the younger man’s ass, feeling the flesh give slightly, his thumbs sliding into the cleft. God, how their bodies fit so perfectly, Jared sinful and hot against him, thumbing the head of Jensen’s cock and jacking him off, teeth hard on his jaw, lips wet and soft.

Jared arched back, pressed against Jensen’s hands, made another one of those sexy whimpering noises and spread precome over the shorter man’s cock to slick the way. His mouth found Jensen’s again and couldn’t believe well how their mouths fit together, or how incredible it felt when Jared nipped his lower lip then sucked on it.

Then Jared pulled his hand out of the older man’s pants and grabbed one of Jensen’s hands, pulling it around to the front to where the taller man’s cock was tenting the fabric, creating a wet spot. Jared pushed his lover’s hand in, rubbed Jensen’s fingers against the slick head 

When Jensen’s fingers were almost completely covered in in the taller man’s precome Jared pulled his hand back out and pushed it back around, forcing Jensen to slide it back into his pants.

Jensen let Jared guide him, sliding them down the cleft again and over the taller entrance.

Jared pushed back and the tip of Jensen’s finger slid inside 

Jensen felt like he had died and gone to heaven as Jared mewled into Jensen’s mouth and kissed him harder, pushing back on the shorter man’s finger.

Jensen worked him open slowly, until Jared pulled back and hissed that he had better get on with it. Or he will end up coming in his pants like an over sexed teenager. 

Jensen pushed another finger in and scissored them, closing his eyes and trying to just focus and not come from the feeling of Jared contracting around his fingers. 

He pulled Jensen’s fingers out and sat up, yanking his shirt over his head and working his pants off, still straddling the shorter man. Then he pushed Jensen’s shirt up, 

Jensen eagerly raise his arms allowing Jared to yank it off in one swooping motion. It didn’t take them long to be completely naked while their clothes were lying on the floor in a messy heap. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the young man’s tanned body already starting to look healthy from his three days of eating a proper meal.

Wounds starting to fade slightly, it didn’t matter, Jared was still beautiful.

 

Jared held Jensen’s cock steady as he lowered himself, his breathing a low continuous hiss as the shorter man’s cock breached him, obviously bigger than Jared had anticipated.

Jensen bit hard on his lip as he struggled not to thrust up, unused to being on his back like this and being careful not to hurt his new lover.

Jensen looked up and realized Jared’s eyes had been shut and when the taller man opened them and looked down at his lover’s face, eyes so heavy lidded and cheeks flushed.

Jared let out a tiny throaty moan and rolled his hips a little making Jensen curl his toes so he wouldn’t come just from the feeling and that tight God, so tight heat.

Jensen settled his hands on his lover’s hips, felt Jared trembling a little, which made him rub the taller man’s skin soothingly. “Go slow, take your time.” 

Jared held his gaze and nodded jerkily, thighs squeezing around Jensen’s hips, which made the taller man’s muscles squeeze around Jensen’s cock.

Jensen held his breath and clenched his toes again and barely avoided slamming up into Jared. But then the younger man heaved in a deep breath and started to pull himself up, muscles dragging deliciously along Jensen’s cock. 

They both winced a little as Jared started to drop back down at the wrong angle and Jensen steadied his lover with his hands.

Jared convulsed and moaned as Jensen plunged deep inside him, and his cock hardened fully between them.

“Oh my God, Jen, you feel so good,” Jared breathed as he twitched his hips then started to pull himself up again. 

He finally found a good angle and rhythm and rode Jensen hard, steadying himself with his hands spread over his lover’s chest, his knees planted firmly.

Jensen gripped Jared’s hips and started to move with him, trying to control the pace to prevent the taller man from hurting himself.

He knew there was no chance of this lasting very long, not with Jared whimpering and moaning above him, clenching deliciously around his cock, fingers scrabbling at Jensen’s chest.

Jared’s thick cock was leaking steadily now, bobbing with their movements and Jensen could tell he was just as close. 

He reached up and curled his fingers around the hot flesh and started to jack him off in time with Jensen’s thrusts.

Jared bit on his lip and cried out before spurting messily over Jensen’s hand and chest. 

The shock waves shuddered through Jensen and he released the tenuous hold he had over himself and thrust up hard into Jared as he came.

Jared rode him unsteadily through the tremors.

Sated. Jared fell into a sweaty, exhausted heap on his lover.

Jensen held the taller man close, allowing his breathing to slow down to normal.

Jared clung to his partner, heart overflowing with love he thought he might burst. For the first time he felt safe and wanted. For the first time in his life, he knew what it felt like to have someone love you back. Tears slipped from his eyes wetting the crook of his lover’s neck.

 

Jensen frowned. “Jared?”

“It’s okay Jen.” Jared sniffed against his tender flesh. “It’s that I love you and I’m not sure how to express it.”

“Jensen squeezed the younger man tighter against him. “I think you just did.” After a heart beat later, “I love you too.”

Merry Christmas.


End file.
